Ben's Training Adventure
by MinecraftianKing414
Summary: What happens when Ben falls in love with a rainbow coloured engine called Rainbow Dash, she was teleported from Equestria and since she was originally a pony she still goes into heat and also fallen buffers over wheels (so to speak) Ben is the only one she is going after. How will this affect him and his work. ThomasXEmily, OCXRainbow Dash ,rated M for suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ben's TRAINing adventure:**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ben yelled while chuffing backwards through Knapford station, while Thomas and Gordon looked confused.

"What was that all about?" Thomas asked Gordon.

"There's only one thing that can spook Ben like that." Gordon said.

"And what would that be?" Thomas asked.

"That would be when Rainbow's in heat." Gordon said casually.

"Oh, but that doesn't explain why Ben's chuffing around screa-"Thomas said, but was interrupted by another engine puffing down the same line Ben was on while yelling.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE BENJAMIN!" Rainbow Dash yelled, while The Fat Controller came out of his office trying to find out what all the commotion was about, while he walked up to Gordon and Thomas.

"Let me guess Rainbow's in heat?" Sir Topham Hatt asked them.

"How could you tell? Sir." Gordon asked sarcastically. "Anyway Thomas how are you and Emily doing?" Gordon asked him.

"Were doing fine thanks or asking, well we're good except for Rosie." Thomas said, while winching at the last part as did Gordon.

 **Don't forget to leave a like, and don't forget to review, Until next time this is Minecraftianking414 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ben's TRAINing adventure:**

 **Previously on Ben's Training adventure:**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ben yelled while chuffing backwards through Knapford station, while Thomas and Gordon looked confused.

"What was that all about?" Thomas asked Gordon.

"There's only one thing that can spook Ben like that." Gordon said.

"And what would that be?" Thomas asked.

"That would be when Rainbow's in heat." Gordon said casually.

"Oh, but that doesn't explain why Ben's chuffing around screa-"Thomas said, but was interrupted by another engine puffing down the same line Ben was on while yelling.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE BENJAMIN!" Rainbow Dash yelled, while The Fat Controller came out of his office trying to find out what all the commotion was about, while he walked up to Gordon and Thomas.

"Let me guess Rainbow's in heat?" Sir Topham Hatt asked them.

"How could you tell? Sir." Gordon asked sarcastically. "Anyway Thomas how are you and Emily doing?" Gordon asked him.

"Were doing fine thanks or asking, well we're good except for Rosie." Thomas said, while winching at the last part as did Gordon.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME!" Ben yelled to himself.

"BEN, WATCH OUT!" A familiar voice called out to him. "AND WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Ben realized that voice belonged to Edward.

"IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU BENJAMIN, YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE NOW!" Rainbow yelled as she rolled around the corner.

"Never mind, Ben RUN!" Edward yelled to Ben.

*PEEP, PEEP, PEEP* Came a whistle somewhere behind Ben, Ben suddenly realised who it belonged to.

*PEEP, PEEP, PEEP* "LOOK OUT!" The engine called, while reversing backwards as to not get hit by a runaway Benjamin.

Suddenly the engine behind Ben got switched onto a siding, as Ben puffed past, as he did he saw the engine was Percy.

"Sorry Percy!" Ben called out in apologie.

"It's okay." Percy said quietly, as Ben puffed into the distance, as soon as Percy couldn't see Ben, Percy started moving forward slowly, but as he got to the points Rainbow flew by, causing him to back up in surprise.

As Percy did, he realized he had knocked his Driver and Fireman off his footplate. Percy was now a reversing runaway engine.

Soon Percy reversed into some buffers which was by a little grotto, as soon as he saw the grotto he instantly knew where he was.

He was on the lost engines secret platform. He also remembered when Thomas told everyone at Tidmouth sheds. (a.k.a the lost engine) Everyone gasped as Thomas told them everything from start to finish. After Thomas finished telling them he showed them Lady, no body believed she was the lost engine at first (except for Percy) but as soon as she showed them her magic everyone gasped in awe. But for Percy it was love at first sight.

*back with Percy*

Percy was now on the track of the magic buffers, *WHOOSH*

Percy went through the buffers, and suddenly realised he was facing forwards.

After about a minute or two Percy found himself in a workshop, also he suddenly stopped due to him running out of coal in his firebox. But he didn't notice this because he was staring at the most beautiful thing in the world(his opinion)

"Why hello, Percy fancy seeing you here." Percy looked over to his right to see who spoke it was Lily.

"H...H...Hello, Lily." Percy said shyly.

 **Don't forget to leave a like, and don't forget to review, Until next time this is Minecraftianking414 signing off. plus check out the new poll on my channel.**


End file.
